


Epic

by dinosaurdisco



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurdisco/pseuds/dinosaurdisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clef knew they would be arriving soon, the travellers from other dimensions, the Time Space Witch had told him so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2009. Just sayin'

A sharp pain ran across the Guru's forehead, "they're here," he said to himself. Guru Clef of Cephiro knew this day was coming, he had dreamt of the Space Time Witch a few times now.

"They will arrive soon" she would tell him, "the travellers from other dimensions." And Clef would nod solemnly and vow to assist them when that time comes. That time was now.

Clef rose from his desk and immediately set off to where they were arriving. When the Guru had arrived at the main hall, many other residents of the palace had gathered also, curious as to what was going on.

"Guru!" exclaimed the Prince, "what's going on?"

"They're arriving" Clef explained, "the travellers from other worlds!". The people in the room all listened with great interest.

"You mean, like, from Earth?" Ascot asked.

Clef shook his head, "no, these travellers are from other dimensions!" The crowd whispered in a hushed excitement when suddenly, the ceiling looked like it had begun to melt.

And with an unceremonious 'plopping' sound, four new people stood in the hall.

"Wh-where are we?" A young boy asked.

Clef smiled at the newcomers, "welcome to Cephi-"

"Daddy!"

"Puu puu puu!"


End file.
